The present disclosure relates to a speaker and a headphone device, each of which uses open-backed speaker units.
In a speaker composed by including a speaker unit and an enclosure, open-backed ones are sometimes used for the speaker units.
Moreover, for speaker units used in a so-called overhead-type headphone device that include a headband, the open-backed ones are frequently used. The open-backed speaker unit has an opening on the back (the outside, for example) surface of a case of the speaker unit, and emits a sound not only from the front (the inside, for example) surface, but also from the back surface.
An overhead-type headphone device including the open-backed speaker units is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-080219.